Fairies
About Fairies Fairies are there for one purpose and one purpose only: To obtain you "stuff." You send them to a location in the game, and they bring back random items from that location. Different locations take a different amount of time for fairies to return, and offer different items. In general, the locations that take longer yield better items and more coins. Once the fairies return, you must then Collect the spoils and may then send them again. There is no reason to not always have fairies out bringing you items. In order to reduce the time it takes for them to return, you may use an Hourglass. This subtracts one hour from the time that the Fairies take to return. (4- and 24-hour hourglasses are also available.) Locations and Items Fairies can bring 10 different items from any location. Up to five standard items can be returned for every travel (but usually 3 or fewer). When the bonus meter has reaches 100% (10 sends x10 fairies = 100 fairy travels), fairies return one out of the 5 bonus items, often in addition to standard items. Items vary by location and are listed below. (To identify items returned, tap on them when they are awarded. The game tells you the coin count or the item name.) * Travel time is reduced by 10% for Elves, and by 5% or 10% for certain transformation potions Locations: Skilled Kinship Castle Return time: 5 min (Elf: 4 min 30 sec) Unlocked by: Tutorial Collected coins: 5 - 10 / Fairy ---- Emerald Forest Return time: 30 min (Elf: 27 min) Unlocked by: Level 10 Collected coins: 15 - 30 / Fairy ---- Eldam Castle Return time: 1 h (Elf: 54 min) Unlocked by: Level 15 Collected coins: 25 - 50 / Fairy ---- Emulates Lake Return time: 4 h (Elf: 3 h 36 min) Unlocked by: Level 20 Collected coins: 90 - 180 / Fairy ---- Vrogar Return time: 12 h (Elf: 10 h 48 min) Unlocked by: Level 25 Collected coins: 260 - 520 / Fairy ---- Dragon Croft Return time: 24 h (Elf: 21 h 36 min) Unlocked by: Level 30 Collected coins: 500 - 1000 / Fairy ---- Hope Cathedral Return time: 6 h (Elf: 5 h 24 min) Unlocked by: ? Collected coins: 130 - 260 / Fairy ---- Locations: Expert Mortals Valley Return time: 15 min (Elf: 13 min 30 sec) Unlocked by: Level 50 Collected coins: 30 - 60 / Fairy ---- Blackbow Castle Return time: 1 h (Elf: 54 min) Unlocked by: Level 100 Collected coins: 60 - 120 / Fairy ---- Murkmoss Forest Return time: 4 h (Elf: 3 h 36 min) Unlocked by: Level 150 Collected coins: 250 - 500 / Fairy ---- Barehan Mine Return time: 12 h (Elf: 10 h 48 min) Unlocked by: Level 200 Collected coins: 520 - 1040 / Fairy ---- Blizzard Peak Return time: 24 h (Elf: 21 h 36 min) Unlocked by: Level 250 Collected coins: 1000 - 2000 / Fairy ---- Claw Tomb Return time: 72 h (Elf: 64 h 48 min) Unlocked by: Level 300 Collected coins: 3400 - 6800 / Fairy ---- Boundsguard Return time: 6 h (Elf: 5 h 24 min) Unlocked by: ? Collected coins: 260 - 520 / Fairy ---- Locations: Secret Mort Pit Return time: 1 h (Elf: 54 min) Unlocked by: Azure Fairy (open for 24 hours) Collected coins: 300 - 600 / Fairy ---- Imperial Realm Return time: 1 h (Elf: 54 min) Unlocked by: Azure Fairy (open for 24 hours) Collected coins: 300 - 600 / Fairy ----